


Feel Good

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, JK IM SORRY ITS ACTUALLY FEEL GOOD NOT 1 OF 1, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn ft. Minho rapping sobs, Smut, Songfic, YOU'RE ONE OF ONE GIRRLLL, feel good, kinda short I'm sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hoshi and Mingyu do some saucy things to "Feel Good" by Shinee





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the fact the Hoshi is Shinee's biggest fan ok lets be honest he probably would fuck to one of their songs wHOOPS

It was late in the night. Hoshi had been working on some choreography he could show their lead choreographer.

But Hoshi was done with his work, and nothing could stop him from blaring Shinee's new album out of the speakers of the dance studio.

Hoshi grinned to himself as he sloppily danced to "Prism". It was his favorite off the album. But it was late at night, almost midnight. His dancing would understandably not be on point.

But then, he barely noticed the song ended as "1 of 1" came on. Now was the time. Hoshi danced his heart out, laughing joyously and energetically moving to the beat. He was only one minute and eighteen seconds into the song, right as Minho started rapping, when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Hoshi was baffled. He was pretty sure almost, if not everyone, was back at the dorm and asleep. He opened the door without pausing Minho's awesome rap. He peered out the door.

There was a Mingyu. A shirtless, alert and definitely not asleep Mingyu. He smiled when Hoshi opened the door. Hoshi smiled back and was immediately grabbed by Mingyu and dragged back inside the dance studio. Mingyu closed the door behind them.

Hoshi laughed, "Mingyu! I didn't know you were still awake- What are you doing up?"

"Don't lecture me Soonyoung hyung." Said Mingyu. He stepped towards Hoshi, making him step back. He almost had Hoshi against the desk before he interrupted.

"Is anything wrong Mingyu?" Hoshi asked, concern growing in his voice. Mingyu placed a hand on the desk behind Hoshi, leaning in close and making Hoshi place one hand on his hip to stop him from moving closer. 1 of 1 was still blaring loudly out of the speakers. But it almost seemed blocked out by the atmosphere between the two.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu smiled slightly and whispered in Hoshi's ear, "Hyung, I need your help. I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry, we have some pills in the-" Hoshi breathed in harshly as Mingyu kissed his neck, sucking lightly and trying to make it as sexual as possible. Hoshi got the hint. There was a very specific reason Mingyu hadn't been able to sleep. And Hoshi guessed that that reason was between his legs.

Neither of them noticed the music changed. There was a thickness to the air, simultaneously making it hard to breathe and hard to hear. Or perhaps it was just Mingyu, who knows.

"~There's a sound of a new light spreading through my world,  
~A foreboding of something unusual."

 

Hoshi relaxed his grip on Mingyu's hip, sighing loudly as Mingyu moved to kiss his ear, licking and nipping it softly yet sensually. Mingyu noted his new freedom to move and pressed himself against Hoshi, grinding slightly against his leg.

Mingyu pulled his lips away from Hoshi's ear and whined, " Hyung I need you." He ground particularly roughly, making him whine louder. It was one of the most arousing sounds Hoshi had ever heard.

"~Beyond the beautiful light-  
Beyond the beautiful light, you  
~Even just for a little bit if we make eye contact, oh"

"Okay, okay-" Hoshi places his other hand on his hip so he could guide him. Hoshi guided him to the desk chair and kissed him hurriedly on the lips. He helped Mingyu out of his sweatpants. The underwear underneath had a slight wet stain where Mingyu's dick was positioned, hard and big against the fabric. Hoshi experimentally grabbed it curling his fingertips around it, making Mingyu moan loudly.

Hoshi sat down on the desk chair, guiding Mingyu to sit on his lap. Mingyu straddled Hoshi's thighs facing towards him. He sat on Hoshi's knees and braced himself against the back of the chair with his arms. He was panting slightly, looking at Hoshi pleadingly.

"~Like chocolate, it's a sweet emotion  
~I will give you everything that I can"

"Grind against me." Said Hoshi.

"~I can make you feel good"

Mingyu rutted harshly against Hoshi's thighs, dipping his head down and resting it against Hoshi's shoulder as he moaned.

"~My eyes, you want it."

Hoshi pulled Mingyu closer, causing Mingyu to grind his dick against Hoshi's, making Hoshi gasp. He thrusted up against Mingyu, who whimpered loudly and started to grind faster.

"~I can make you feel good"

Hoshi held back his noises as he gripped Mingyu's hips roughly and ground against him, getting harder by the second. Mingyu threw his head back, arching his back against Hoshi, making breathy moans and whimpers in the back of his throat.

"~This warmth, you want it"

Hoshi latched his mouth onto Mingyu's neck. Biting roughly and licking lewdly. Mingyu was moaning quickly with every breath as he quicken his pace against Hoshi, Hoshi's pants creating the perfect amount of friction. Mingyu kept that pace steady.

"~I can make you feel good."

"Hyung-" Mingyu gasped out, "I'm close, I'm close- please-"

Hoshi responded with a moan. He wrapped a hand around Mingyu and jerked him off in time to his thrusts.

"~My caress, you want it"

Mingyu whined, thrusting as hard as he could, shaking with effort. He let out a long drawn out moan, pausing his thrusts as he came onto Hoshi's stomach. Hoshi came seconds later, soaking his boxers and pants as Mingyu coated the bottom half of his shirt.

"~I can make you feel good  
~This scent, I got it  
~I can make you feel good..."

Hoshi closed his eyes, coming down from his high. He started to noticed, once again, there was Minho starting to rap again. In the background as his senses came back to him.

He heard Mingyu chuckle, as though it was distant. Hoshi felt distant to everything as he started to fall asleep. That coupled with four hours of dance practice could make anyone pass out.

But he heard one thing before he fell asleep,

"Soonyoung, you just jacked me off to a Shinee song."

**Author's Note:**

> AGH IT'S BEEN SO LONG.   
> IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING I'VE BEEN FEELING REALLY WEIRD AND DEMOTIVATED. BUT IM FEELING BETTER NOW SO HERE'S THIS AND THERE SHOULD BE A NEW CHAPTER OF ARE YOU WICKED SOON ♥
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LIL PIECE OF SHIT WRITING


End file.
